


Just a Bad Dream

by Ginko13



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginko13/pseuds/Ginko13
Summary: A consciência humana usa de vários artifícios para lembrar-nos do que nos aflige. Um deles, os sonhos, às vezes consegue ser realmente aterrorizante, mostrando-nos de forma distorcida algo que decididamente evitamos.Para alguns, por aquilo que carregam ser demasiado, o “às vezes” se transforma em sempre, e o sono torna-se algo a ser evitado.Porém, algo verdadeiramente assustador vira somente imagens projetadas em nossa consciência, quando, ao acordar, temos alguém para nos mostrar que um sonho é apenas um sonho.





	Just a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andressa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andressa/gifts).

> Essa fic é pra vc, minha amora preciosa, minha deusa, a quem eu tirei no amigo secreto por uma sorte ABSURDA, Andressa/Marimachan ♥ Fiz o meu melhor por vc ♥   
E PARABÉNS PRA MIM POR TER TE TIRADO kkk 
> 
> Por fim, espero que vc e os outros leitores corajosos q pegaram isso aqui pra ler gostem.   
Boa leitura!

_Uma planície desértica se estendia em todas as direções. Não havia nada no horizonte além do encontro daquele solo escuro e endurecido com o céu de ferro que se pendurava sobre ele. Nenhum sinal de vida, animal ou vegetal, se fazia presente naquele cenário exceto por ele. Mesmo uma leve brisa tinha um som sinistro, sussurrando friamente em seus ouvidos._

_Começando a sentir o aumento na força do vento, e a crescente umidade que este trazia, não demorou a um, dois pingos de chuva caírem sobre seus pés descalços._

_Com certa lentidão, olhou para baixo, e, em seguida, agachou-se para de perto confirmar o que via: a pele clara de seus pés colorida de vermelho onde as gotas haviam caído. Migrou novamente o olhar ao céu cinza escuro que, nesse momento, finalmente desabou._

_Uma torrencial chuva carmesim caiu sobre aquele campo deserto até onde se podia ver. Pintou rapidamente o garoto de vermelho, a começar pelo volumoso cabelo prateado e seu rosto sem expressão; e em seguida suas roupas gastas e o que lhe restava de pele exposta._

_Sendo totalmente coberto pelo liquido, pôde sentir o cheiro ferroso de sangue - que lhe era tão familiar, e que há muito não lhe causava mais o incômodo que afligia pessoas comuns._

_A bizarra precipitação continuou, sem trégua, formando grandes poças que só cresciam e se juntavam umas às outras, e, sem demora, aquela terra sem vida foi completamente coberta por sangue que caía dos céus. Apenas isso já era terrível o suficiente para traumatizar algumas pessoas, contudo, sentindo o horror que aquela atmosfera lhe passava, teve certeza que não pararia por ali._

_O menino começou a sentir a substância morna e viscosa em contato com seu tornozelo, e subindo. Não entendia como isso acontecia, pois que, aquele lugar, onde quer que fosse, era totalmente plano e vazio, sem qualquer coisa que pudesse reter o fluido. Ainda assim, sem lógica alguma, ignorando quaisquer leis naturais, o volume simplesmente continuava a se elevar._

_Já um tanto inquieto, olhou de novo ao redor para ter certeza se não havia alguma elevação no terreno, mesmo que pequena, mas tudo que via era a superfície vermelha perturbada pelas gotas pesadas que caíam sem parar; e por certas formas, que começaram a emergir uma atrás da outra, porém distantes o suficiente para que não se distinguisse o que eram. Sua atenção, no entanto, desviou-se daquilo quando algo tocou a parte de trás de seu joelho._

_Pôde deduzir que iria se arrepender, mas, mesmo assim, não pôde resistir a se virar._

_Seu olhar recaiu sobre uma cabeça, uma cabeça humana decapitada, que, com olhos arregalados de quem morreu em extrema agonia, o fitava de volta. Inda que balançasse na superfície do líquido turvo, não afastava o olhar mórbido da direção do pequeno, como se fosse de sua intenção manter as vistas cruzadas._

_O garoto, por sua vez, além do nervosismo que começou a lhe tomar lentamente, sentiu também que aquela cabeça tinha algo de familiar a ele – embora, definitivamente, não fosse ficar ali para saber o porquê._

_Com o coração acelerado, afastou-se rapidamente dali, apenas para dar de cara com os contornos de antes, que, ao contrário de momentos atrás, agora estavam perfeitamente visíveis, e se mostraram ser outros diversos membros decepados. Braços, pernas, troncos, frações destes ou até mesmo entranhas boiavam ao seu redor naquela sopa amaldiçoada._

_Continuou a fugir, evitando-os como podia, sem pensar muito em tentar se orientar, ou em como e por qual motivo aquilo estava acontecendo. Mas estava realmente acontecendo? Ou estava ficando louco? O que deveria fazer para escapar disso tudo?_

_ Talvez fosse nisso em que deveria estar pensando, se mesmo conseguisse pensar racionalmente. A aflição estava tomando sua mente, e tudo em que pensava passou a ser o quanto estava submerso._

_“Ignore o resto, concentre-se em não morrer afogado” – seu instinto lhe gritava enquanto via a metade inferior de seu corpo sumir completamente naquele meio. Mas quanto mais acelerava o passo, mais submerso e mais lento ficava._

_Ofegante e exausto, sentia suas pernas doerem e seus olhos embaçarem, contudo, se mantinha andando o mais rápido que podia, mesmo com a dificuldade de se locomover estando imerso. Estava afundado em sangue até o peito, e com aquela chuva, o volume nunca iria parar de aumentar. A chuva..._

_De repente ele estagnou._

_Por estar tão concentrado em apenas correr e desviar dos retalhos de corpos, só neste momento percebeu que muito poucas gotas ainda caíam, e que o céu parecia mais claro. Entretanto, olhando ao redor, também percebeu que mesmo correndo tanto, aquela multidão de partes humanas cercavam-no até agora, como se tivessem o seguido. O fluido escarlate parara de subir, todavia, seu desejo de sair dali continuava a preencher completamente seus pensamentos._

_Com a respiração um pouco mais controlada, apesar da ansiedade que não o abandonava, pôs-se novamente a andar, achando que ficar ali parado não ia ajudar em muita coisa._

_Ou assim pretendia, antes que o chão sumisse sob seus pés._

_Como se caísse num buraco no meio de um lago, ele perdeu o apoio do solo, afundando momentaneamente. Começou a bater os braços, pretendendo manter-se na superfície e voltar à direção de onde veio a fim de encontrar o chão, caso aquilo fosse mesmo um buraco ou algum tipo de abismo; mas, além de não conseguir encontrá-lo, ainda estava cada vez mais difícil de continuar boiando, como se algo o puxasse para baixo. Não havia nada o tocando, tinha certeza, e mesmo assim parecia que seu corpo estava pesando o triplo. Como se a gravidade houvesse aumentado só para ele._

_O pouco de calma que tinha conquistado anteriormente o deixara há tempos, e, nesse momento, o menino apenas balançava os braços e pernas desesperadamente, tentando de todas as formas possíveis evitar a imersão._

_Num último impulso aflito, reunindo toda a força que podia, se lançou em direção a um torso que flutuava próximo a si, e agarrou-se a ele, como quem se agarra a um bote salva-vidas._

_E afundou._

_Imediatamente ao ser tocado, o busto se tornou como chumbo maciço sob os braços infantis, afundando, assim como o pequeno._

_Já não lhe restava nenhuma força, e não teve tempo nem mesmo de inspirar uma derradeira vez. Mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria enxergar nada naquele mar vermelho - na verdade, provavelmente iria apenas ferir seus olhos -, então morreria sem ar, na escuridão._

...ki.

_Não demorou a sentir a necessidade de respirar._

_Tentou ao máximo se controlar, mas sentia a cabeça latejar ao ritmo de sua alterada frequência cardíaca e seu peito e faringe doerem, enquanto o impulso de puxar o ar só aumentava e virava pura angústia._

in... oki.

_Seus ouvidos puderam captar o som abafado que se propagara mais uma vez, no entanto, sua mente prestes a ceder não assimilava nada além da carência de ar._

_O gosto ferruginoso e salgado preencheu completamente sua boca quando finalmente cedeu ao ímpeto de inspirar profundamente aquilo que deveria ser oxigênio. Dor e desespero eram tudo que podia sentir com o líquido viscoso passando por suas vias respiratórias, enquanto que a vontade de tossir e expelir o sangue fazia com que tentasse cada vez mais ferozmente puxar o ar que não existia, iniciando um ciclo agonizante que não o deixou outra escolha além de contorcer-se freneticamente até..._

\- Gintoki!

Sentando-se repentinamente, a primeira coisa que seus olhos focalizaram foram as gemas cor de caramelo que refletiam a luz laranja da chama de uma vela e o olhavam preocupadas. Sentia-se ofegante, como se seu coração estivesse a ponto de explodir, além de ter calor e suor tomando seu corpo por completo. E aquela sensação...

Jogou o cobertor de lado e seguiu desajeitadamente até a porta do quarto - com os olhos atentos do mais velho sobre si -, abrindo-a o suficiente apenas para ele passar. Imediatamente ao debruçar-se na beirada do corredor externo, os grunhidos do garoto, juntamente ao som de seu conteúdo estomacal sendo expelido, puderam ser ouvidos.

Shouyou foi até ele, e se pôs a afagar levemente suas costas.

Não havia tanto tempo que convivia com o de cabelos prateados, mas era o bastante para saber sobre seus pesadelos, que, apesar dele nunca ter falado sobre, pareciam terríveis pela forma como se agitava e como seu rosto transparecia sofrimento durante o sono. Entretanto, era a primeira vez que o mestre via um desses pesadelos acabar provocando vômito.

“Este deve ter sido especialmente horrível” - refletiu, percebendo o tremor no braço esquerdo do mais novo, que ele instintivamente apoiava para evitar uma possível queda ou acidente.

Mesmo após parar de vomitar, o menino se manteve imóvel por mais alguns instantes, sentindo-se fraco demais para levantar naquele momento. O de cabelos compridos esperou pacientemente ao seu lado, contudo, embora ele parecesse estar se acalmando, seu rosto estava pálido e seu corpo estava esfriando muito rápido. Decidiu que era melhor entrarem logo.

\- Vamos para dentro – falou suavemente, mas com certa preocupação. – Se continuar nesse frio pode acabar ficando doente de verdade.

Levantou-se após o menor, que já podia se erguer sozinho, e encaminhou-o para dentro, observando, ainda de pé, ele voltar a sentar em seu _futon_.

\- Eu já volto – avisou, após murmurar algo e esticar o indicador à frente dos lábios enquanto olhava em uma direção qualquer, aparentando lembrar-se de algo.

Deixando o cômodo, voltou em alguns minutos, carregando uma bandeja.

\- Parece que fiz certo em deixar algo pré-preparado para o café da manhã – sorriu para o de cabelos desgrenhados, depositando a bandeja no chão ao seu lado. – Por que não come um pouco? – estendeu uma pequena tigela com mingau de arroz, ao que Gintoki respondeu apenas balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Entendia a recusa, visto como ele havia acabado de passar mal; no entanto, deixá-lo de estômago vazio poderia não o fazer bem. Assim como também não poderia de forma alguma obrigá-lo a comer.

Seria um impasse, se, de certa forma, não estivesse preparado para isso.

Devolveu o recipiente, e desta vez tomou um copo, preenchido quase até a borda de leite ligeiramente cálido.

\- Desta vez não aceitarei qualquer resposta negativa – anunciou com firmeza, passando ao outro o utensílio.

Não poderia recusar àquilo - e não por causa do que o professor falara, mas porque a bebida começava a parecer-lhe atrativa, visto que sua boca amargava e sua garganta ardia até agora. Além disso, apesar do tom que o mais velho usara, aquele olhar bondoso em seu semblante ainda estava evidente como sempre, e isso persuadiu ainda mais o jovenzinho. 

Acabou por aceitar o leite, sorvendo-o logo em seguida. “Doce” - pensou, agradando-se do gosto suave e adocicado.

\- Adocei com um pouco de mel – Shouyou comentou, como se soubesse exatamente o que pensava. – Gostoso, não acha?

E novamente aquele sorriso.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes compreendia que aquele não era um homem comum - não sabia explicar como, mas sentia. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes se perguntara qual seria o seu objetivo ao abrigar alguém como si; se deveria fugir antes de descobrir o que ele planejava; e até se deveria pegá-lo de surpresa e o matar. No entanto, mesmo tendo lhe dado uma espada, a todo tempo ele se mostrava com a guarda tão aberta, de uma maneira que lhe intrigava tanto, que em algum momento a curiosidade acabou sobressaindo-se ao medo.

E então, ao longo de todos aqueles dias, deixou-se ser cuidado por essa pessoa.

Ele o alimentava, dava-lhe roupas, tratava de seus ferimentos não cicatrizados, e até conversava consigo - mesmo que na maior parte do tempo ele apenas falasse sozinho -, sempre com aquela expressão descuidada, com aquele sorriso... gentil.

E ali estava esse homem misterioso, mais uma vez, sorrindo daquela forma, enquanto assistia o leite que preparou ser tomado em goles generosos até que o pequeno bigode branco acima de seus lábios fosse tudo o que restasse.

Ao entregar de volta a peça de argila, perguntou-se se deveria questionar o homem a respeito de qual seria seu propósito com tudo aquilo. Por que acolher uma criança assassina sob seu teto? Para vendê-la? Fazê-la trabalhar para ele? Se fosse algo assim, então por que o tratava daquela forma, com tanta atenção e zelo?

“Por quê?” - ele estava pronto para pronunciar, porém, hesitou por um instante, e quando se deu conta, perdeu sua chance quando o outro se retirou para levar as coisas que trouxera de volta à cozinha. Então, por enquanto, desistiu da ideia.

Quando se viu sozinho, o garoto decidiu abandonar a maciez de seu cobertor e se acomodou encostando-se a um dos cantos do quarto. Era, de fato, bem menos confortável, mas, estranhamente, se sentia melhor assim, e esperava que dessa forma não voltasse a ser assombrado por seus pesadelos.

Logo o de longos cabelos cor de palha voltou, e se deparou com o menino sentado daquela forma como era de seu costume, e que já lhe parecia tão familiar.

Em silêncio, foi até seu próprio _futon_, que estava ao lado do de Gintoki, pegando-o pela cabeceira e arrastando-o até a parede atrás de si. Sentou-se sobre ele, encostando suas costas e cruzando, na altura dos tornozelos, as pernas estendidas. Em seguida, chamou o mais novo com leves batidas sobre o acolchoado.

\- Vem aqui.

\- Para quê? – perguntou desconfiado, apenas pela força do hábito.

\- Nada. Apenas venha e se sente aqui comigo um pouco.

O pequeno o acatou, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Não demorou para que o mais velho voltasse a falar.

\- Sabe, uma vez ouvi de uma senhora uma história muito interessante... – voltou o olhar um tanto curioso para a criança, que mirava adiante, aparentando desinteresse. Mas, tendo certeza de que ele estava ouvindo, continuou. – Ela fala sobre um poderoso youkai, que menosprezava humanos tanto quanto buscava cada vez mais poder. Seu falecido pai, um grande líder de sua espécie, o deixou uma espada que também continha poderes sobrenaturais; os quais ele não compreendia, entretanto, porque lhe foi dito que aquela arma não era capaz de matar, e até o momento, não havia descoberto para quê ela servia.

Pausou novamente, decidindo se contaria a história com detalhes, já que ela era um tanto comprida. Optou por fazê-lo, pois caberia melhor com o que pretendia.

\- Certo dia, enquanto andava pela floresta próxima a uma vila, encontrou uma criança humana caída no chão, e percebeu que ela estava morta, aparentemente atacada por lobos. Logo que chegou perto, subitamente sua espada começou a reagir. Sentiu que, se desse atenção àquilo, finalmente obteria as respostas que procurava, então a sacou, e brandiu a lâmina que brilhava azul sobre o corpo. No entanto, o que ele cortou não foi a criança, e sim o que descobriu serem os emissários que levam as almas para o mundo dos mortos.

Continuou transcorrendo sobre o conto, onde, este ser que desprezava humanos por vê-los como criaturas insignificantes, acabou por sem querer ressuscitar uma menina humana – que, como não tinha mais família ou sequer onde morar, decidiu seguir seu salvador aonde quer que fosse. E que, através de suas constantes demonstrações de consideração e afeto por aquele que expressava nada além de indiferença, mostrou o quanto queria permanecer ao seu lado; eventualmente fazendo-o se afeiçoar a ela sem perceber, ao ponto de ignorar sua busca por poder e arriscar a própria vida para salvá-la.

Todavia, não pôde contá-la até o final, uma vez que, ao sentir algo tocar em si, percebeu que o pequenino cochilava recostado a seu braço direito.

\- Parece que deu certo – sussurrou para si mesmo, satisfeito pelo resultado ser o pretendido.

Era admirável como, ao contrário de antes, a feição do menor estava tranquila e sua respiração calma e ritmada enquanto cochilava aconchegado a ele. Admirável, visto que aquele que foi chamado de demônio devorador de cadáveres aparentava cada vez mais ser aquilo que ele realmente era - apenas uma criança.

Além disso, mesmo que estivesse sendo um processo demorado e ainda faltasse um pouco para o de cabelos prateados se acostumar consigo, ver o progresso que ele pouco a pouco estava fazendo já era tão gratificante quanto jamais pensou que seria. Isto, por si só, era o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir afortunado.

Por fim, desvencilhou-se um pouco desses pensamentos, por mais agradáveis que fossem, e tratou de acomodar o menor, deixando-o, cuidadosamente, deslizar até seu colo, visto que colocá-lo no _futon_ da forma como deveria certamente o despertaria.

Tendo o ajustado da melhor forma possível, apanhou, de seus vários livros, o que estava mais próximo, para começar uma leitura que poderia demorar algum tempo, já que, para o caso de sonhos ruins voltarem a assombrar, ficaria acordado e cuidaria daquele adorável futuro samurai em seu colo; e, aproveitando-se do último movimento para trazer o cobertor sobre ele, sorriu mais uma vez - um sorriso cheio de afeição e cuidado por aquele que, mesmo sem querer, ao se deixar ser salvo, também estava salvando. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um desabafo: Vcs veem essa historinha que Shouyou conta e pensam "ué, eu já vi isso antes. Onde foi mesmo? Ah! É praticamente a mesma história de Rin e Sesshoumaru!"   
É pq é mesmo hahaha   
Eu queria algo mais popular como uma lenda ou conto, mas essa foi a única q se encaixou no q eu queria. 
> 
> Enfim...   
Obrigada por lerem, e tomara que tenham gostado!   
Sério, tomara mesmo que tenham gostado kkk


End file.
